tellariafandomcom-20200215-history
Tellaria
The centerpiece of the world is the grand continent of Tellaria, a sprawling landmass that encompasses most of the known world. It stretches from Arkovia and Ullanor in the far west to Impervia and Iltheera in the far east. In the middle of the continent is the massive area of unexplored wilderness aptly called the Wildlands, which to this day remains uncivilized. The beginning of civilization started where modern day Impervia lies today, when the ancient barbarian king Mordahn united the people of the steppes and formed a unified territory. the Nations of Tellaria Arkovia To the north-west of Tellaria lies the grand duchy of Arkovia. The country is ruled by Marianne Olkov, aptly dubbed “the Ice Duchess” due to her white hair and location in the far north. Arkovia breeds a hardy people, and those who have the physical strength and endurance to survive in the cold climate usually thrive here. It is a gathering of all sorts of races, many humans, dwarves and goliaths flock to Arkovia as they value the hardiness these races possess. Ullanor In the south-western parts of Tellaria sits the Everwoods, a massive unending forest with trees that stretch for almost a hundred feet. The Everwoods is not a normal forest however, as it is a rift between planes. This spot is where the material realm and Feywild meet, merging together as one piece of land. It is unwelcoming to most yet there are some that have made their home in the Everwoods. Surrounding the Everwoods are massive areas of open plains and hills. It is mostly uninhabited as the Everwoods has a reputation for letting loose otherworldly beasts and fey into the surrounding area. Zheng Zhi On the southern coast of Tellaria lies the magnificent country of Zheng Zhi. Ruled by the glorious Dragon Emperor, the nation of Zheng Zhi is a center of military power, as well as bountiful trade and culture. The land of Zheng Zhi is a fruitful one, it has a tropical climate and the dense jungles nearly envelop the cities within. Impervia The largest nation on Tellaria is Impervia. It was once a vast land covered in grassland and plains. Barbaric tribes thrived here, hunting, living and waging war with each other. This is also the cradle of civilization. Mordahn, the barbarian king of old started his rise here, uniting the tribes and creating Impervia. These days however, Impervia is a wasteland, worn down through centuries of industry and reckless farming. The bounty of nature has survived near the edges of the nation but around its capital, Aardheim, all lies dead. Iltheera The land of Iltheera connects the continent of Tellaria to Manchuuv. It is a vast ocean of sand and stone. There are few features on the surface of the Iltheera desert. City-states Surrounding Tellaria are numerous independent states that while not recognized as full fledged countries, remain independent. the Empiric Council To the far north of Tellaria lies a small chain of frozen islands. On one of these islands lies an ancient castle, long abandoned by its former inhabitants. The Empiric Council, a gathering of spellcasters and scientists cast out from society have taken up residence there. Deep within the old walls of the fort gruesome experiments are performed, often resulting in numerous deaths and lost souls. The members of the Empiric Council are often ruthless in their search for knowledge and refuse to bow down to lesser beings. Nieuwpoort On a small island to the south of Ullanor is a large port city called Nieuwpoort. Trade is abundant in Nieuwpoort and it is a popular travel destination for wizards and sorcerers because of the great library of Nieuwpoort and the nearby Rigel academy. The library is a center of learning and knowledge and it holds the greatest amount of information known to man.